supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Craig Rolden
Craig Rolden is a police officer of Aurora, Illinois and the former partner of David and Daniel Leonard's father Gregory. He is an old friend to the family and still keeps in contact with the boys. He serves as a scout for Michael's Battalion who keeps a lookout for any supernatural activity that may come in his town's way. He also has a dog named Bruce. Background Craig was an old friend of Greg Leonard from back in their high school days. The two of them entered the police academy just a year apart from each other and eventually ended up as partners. He became somewhat of a surrogate uncle to his sons and was there to help his friend through his wife's death. One fateful day, he and Greg responded to a robbery at a jewelry store and arrived to see that the thief was already running away. Greg had him check on the people inside as he went to pursue after the criminal. Craig saw that the people inside were alright and called for an ambulance before running out to back his partner up. He heard gunshots and arrived to see that Greg had been shot and the thief was gone. He tried to help his partner and friend but Greg slowly bled out in his arms. After his friend's death, he helped in looking over the boys in any way he could. He resolved that he wouldn't rest until he found the thief that shot down his partner for both himself and for his boys. He learned that the man was Charlie Olson, a small time scammer and con artist and he managed to track him down and then arrested him. He then helped both of the boys try get the closure that they needed in regards to their father by being there for them during the man's trial and helping to push for the man to get a life sentence, which Olson ultimately did. When David seemingly disappeared and Daniel tried to be emancipated, Craig initially thought that something bad had happened to older Leonard. Daniel tried to keep it a secret but Craig eventually wore the boy down. While initially skeptical he became convinced when the events of the Apocalypse were reported and then explained to him. He eventually became a member of the Battalion and was brought into the group as a scout. He would stay in Aurora and keep his eyes peeled for any strange news in the town and surrounding counties for any oddities that might be demon or angel related. About a day after The Fall, Craig received word that Charlie Olson had escaped from prison during a power black out and small scale riot. He quietly tried to look for Olson and resolved to keep this from David and Daniel as long as he could as he felt that the boys had enough on their plate with the angels and demons in their world now. Season 10 Craig was setting his home up for a Thanksgiving dinner with some friends from the station when he was surprised with a visit from Daniel, who had brought Gadreel with him. He was happy to see Daniel again and asked if David would be coming around but Daniel told him that Joseph was busy with helping Michael track Samael down so he wouldn't be able to make it. He also noted that something about Daniel was different, and though Daniel insisted that he didn't do anything since the last time they saw each other, Craig was sure that something had changed. When it was time for the Thanksgiving dinner, many of his friends from the police department and around town came by as did Daniel. The ones that had known Gregory Leonard and his children from before also seemed to agree with Craig that Daniel was different somehow. When one of them asked Daniel how he was holding up with the news about Charlie Olson still being out there, Craig tried to steer the conversation away but it was too late. Daniel then pulled him aside and asked Craig why he never told him that Olson had escaped and been on the loose for over a year now. Craig tried to explain that he was trying to protect him, and his brother, as there was enough on their plate with the Battalion, the demons, the angels, the Winchesters and now Logan's death to go and add something as sensitive as this too. Daniel just left his house in a huff, leaving Craig there to watching after him before going off to stop before a hanging picture of him and Gregory in their uniforms. The day after, Craig received a call from Daniel that urgently asked for him to come to the high school as he needed his help. He had arrived to find that Daniel had been stabbed and bleeding and Gadreel was now dead. He took them off to the Leonard's home where he then learned that Charlie Olson had been at the school but his body had been taken by one of the renegade angels named Eligor and it was he who attacked them. He quickly reported it to the Battalion and the angels over at The Paradise Pavilion. Later, the angel Abel came over to heal Daniel and they went to set fire to Gadreel's body in the backyard as a funeral rite. Craig watched Daniel in concern but didn't know how to comfort him but was quickly visited by David who he hugged before the young man went off to comfort his brother. Facts and Trivia His name is from the Gaelic word meaning Rock or Crag. Category:The End (Again) series Category:Fanon Characters Category:Human Category:Season 10 Characters